


Just Wait ‘til I Get You Home

by Fait_dEtoiles



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, DJL The Room Heats Up Prompt, DJL UC&P, DJL UC&P Prompt, Grinding, M/M, Stolen Moments, cabaret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fait_dEtoiles/pseuds/Fait_dEtoiles
Summary: “And there he was, wiping his lips as he moved toward the dressing room when David stepped into view. Locking eyes with a heated passion, Patrick knew what he was in for.”





	Just Wait ‘til I Get You Home

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to DJL for unwittingly providing this prompt and laying the ground work for this backstage encounter. 
> 
> And again, to #SS for cheering on my efforts and to all you dear readers of Schitt’s Creek fics for giving me an audience for this smutty little Drabble.

They're staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up. Actually, it’s been heating up since Patrick strutted on stage in that costume. That filthy, flimsy, next to nothing little costume. It had only been the first act when Patrick appeared, and how David had managed to sit, with pants tightening like a twisted balloon, waiting to get his hands on his fiancé was a mystery even he couldn’t solve.

But now, here he was, waiting back stage for the curtain call to end so he might catch the chance to drag his lips across Patrick’s perfectly painted pout. To run his hand down his sweaty chest and around that tight thrusting ass. That ass that he was absolutely going to go home and fuck into their mattress. He stood waiting to grab him, to pull him into a dark corner before Patrick had a chance to change. He only needed a minute here, backstage, behind the backdrop to catch Patrick as he made his stage exit and then he was going to positively FUCK. HIM. UP.

In another moment, there he was, wiping his lips as he moved toward the dressing room when David stepped into view. Locking eyes with a heated passion, Patrick knew what he was in for. He knew David had been suffering like a wound up spring ready to burst on first contact as he had been forced to watch, hands-off from the audience, for what was an excruciating delay in getting his most primal needs met.

It was no secret David had been hot for this particular look Patrick was wearing. The red lips, the suspenders that he’d like to snap against that tight, hot chest and those _shorts_. Those shorts that left nothing to anyone’s imagination. When he had heard Patrick’s voice moving his direction, David stepped into his path and blocked him from his destination. He grabbed his arm, maybe a little too roughly (but, hey, no one was complaining), before he embraced him tightly. Pushing him against the exposed brick and grinding his hips into him to be sure Patrick could feel exactly what he’d been suffering through for the past two hours and fifteen goddamn minutes, David quickly found that sweet spot along Patrick’s collarbone and promptly sucked an undeniable bruise. Then, reaching around Patrick’s backside, he pulled his thigh up around his hip, licking greedily as Patrick parted his lips. David didn’t wait a moment longer to thrust his tongue into Patrick’s mouth, finally taking what was his.

Without so much as a whimper of protest, Patrick fell into the rhythm David was setting, pressing forward with his hips seeking David’s hard, hot length, tongue probing deeper into David’s greedy mouth, fingers winding into and pulling down on those ebony locks of hair. Before David had a chance to fully realize the fantasies that had been dancing in his head all night, he had to pull back from that sloppy wet mouth he had been craving, knowing he was close to embarrassing himself. Patrick chuckled. Realizing David was on the edge of bursting, his chest felt a little fuller than it had just moments earlier when he had taken his bows during the final curtain call.

Stepping forward and ducking his head out from their secluded, passion-filled corner, he scanned the area to be sure it was clear as he left David breathless and wrecked. Pausing briefly for David to look up, they locked eyes once again before Patrick began backing toward the dressing room. And with one solitary thing on his mind, he bit down on his lip, thrusting those hips a few times in David’s direction in what was nothing less than a private encore letting him know exactly what he was going to do to him once they were safe at home. David, still reeling, let out a frustrated groan and slid to the floor expecting the ride home to be a stiff one. 


End file.
